Expect the Unexpected
by lokahi666
Summary: Five words: 'One night stand gone wrong'. It only took those five words to turn Elsa's life upside down, but she's not at the end of her surprises when the father of the unborn baby somehow finds out and claims he wants to be part of the child's life. Careful rated M! #Fanfiction by Lou Ka. Hinn.
1. Summary Introduction

What if your one night stand doesn't go the way you want and you found yourself impregnate by the man you had the best night of your life with? What if you see that guy again and he finds out you're pregnant? What if he shows up at your place clamming he wants to be part of the child's life?

Elsa has the privilege or is more like cursed to experience this situation. She who had her life in ice-skating will be forced to put her dreams on pause.

The stranger, a cold and hard man who she never met before their one night stand will do anything to have the right of having the child in his life but will he be ready to receive an independent woman such as Elsa?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Careful: This story contains sexual, violent and swearing so please if you are not use to those kind of books please do not press the button 'Start reading'. You have been warned.

© Copyright 13/05/2015

Lou Ka. Hinn


	2. Chapter one: Memories of that night

Do you know that feeling of fear, which borders a heart attack and that immerses you into an abyss of despair so deep that you will never reach the bottom? Well, I felt that way while staring at a pregnancy test where two annoying pink lines were displayed in the small result box.

I tightened my grip around the small white stick, squeezing it such as to strangle it but released it as I ran out of strength. The pregnancy test fell on the hard and cold tiles of the bathroom as I sighed, laying my back to the wall while banging the back of my head against the same white surface that cooled my back.

I slowly slid down, spreading my legs at the same occasion while gazing at emptiness in front of me.

How could this happen? Memories of _that_ night rose up again in my mind, sending the truth shivering down my spine. That awesome fired up night.

I didn't want to go out that night but the begging's and whining of Rapunzel were unbearable, so I grabbed my bag and we were off to the club. I didn't do much except standing by the bar drinking what could make me forget that I was forced to come here and refusing guys who tried to make moves on me.

I didn't notice him sitting three seats away from me smirking and chuckling as I hushed away some random guys who tried having a hot night, but I made it clear that it wasn't with that they'll have it. Turning my head I suddenly saw him, staring at me with amused sapphire eyes so deep I could feel his stare digging into my skin. I who never believed in anything was sure to be facing a Greek god descended from the Olympus to find a new prey and trick it into its arms.

He stood up and I quickly averted my eyes back from him feeling him getting closer to me. He then took the free seat next to me and started talking to me. Unlike other man he didn't start with a lame phrase complimenting my appearance, his topics were much more interesting although I forgot what most of them were about since I couldn't stop staring at his mysterious eyes, his charming smile and his over-attractive body under his white classic shirt.

I don't remember it clearly but he somehow managed to make me go with him to a hotel, which is really surprising because I don't like following strangers and I don't do one night stands.

Even if I knew that I'd find an empty bed in the morning or no text back of that stranger I would've gone with him anyway because that night might have been the best one night stand or even the first and best sex intercourse in my life.

I could still feel his hands running over my heated body, his sultry kisses on my neck and his thrust digging inside of me. Nothing could describe the feeling I felt surrounded by his arms and kisses but when the sun rose the fairy tale fell, leaving an empty space in the white sheets.

I can't complain, I knew it was bound to happen but it would have been nice to wake up to a warm smile.

I sighed and ran a hand in my messed-up platinum hair when my pocket started vibrating. I plunged my hand in it and pulled out my phone.

Anna's name was written on the screen as the phone continued vibrating. I cleared my voice and replied to the call.

"Elsa? Are you there?", said my sister through the phone half screaming her words. I separated the phone from my ear to prevent myself from becoming deaf.

"Yeah I'm here so please stop killing my ear drums", I cried out at her. "Oh, heh sorry…Anyway are you coming tonight? For dinner? Remember? Kristoff has obtained a promotion and we're celebrating it!"

I rubbed my forehead and suddenly remembered what she was talking about.. "Ah yes, yes, yes. Sure I'll be there. What time was it again?". "It's at 3h00 but I know you're not too keen on time so make it 4h00". "Hey! That is so not true!", I shouted to the phone and heard her laugh through the speakers which pissed me off even more.

"Okay well see you there!", she said but I hadn't time to reply that she broke the line. I sighed and gazed at my watch: _11:45._

Maybe the test was wrong. Maybe I wasn't pregnant. I told myself many reasons and finally I started to doubt.

I stood up and fixed myself up, combing my hair and quickly putting it in a bun before walking out of the bathroom. I searched around to find my bag but it was no were in the room.

I excited my bedroom and walked through the corridor up to my salon. I saw my bag on the sofa and quickly grabbed it, cramming useful items in it while making my way towards the door.

I opened the door of my apartment and closed it. The sound spread accords the empty hall as I locked my apartment plunging my key in my pocket before walking towards the stairs.

I ended up the parking lot and walked over to my black car. I pressed the unlock button on my car keys and the car tweaked. I opened the front door, threw my bag inside and got in, swiftly closing the doors afterwards.

I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

I walked out of the Hospital with a paper squished in the palm of my hand. I felt numb from head to toe. It was true, I was really pregnant.

I couldn't believe it, I was too young, I had a life ahead of me, a skating career waiting to be fulfilled. How could I possibly raise a kid with my very low income and without a father?

Suddenly Dr. Camber's voice resounded in my head: _"You are 1 moth and 3 weeks pregnant. I you want an abortion better think it through now"._

I suddenly felt my world crumble down. Is the abortion really my only hope?

I stuffed the paper in my bag before walking over to my car, opening the door and throwing in my bag but instead of getting in I closed the door and walked away.

I walked straight ahead, wandering in the streets filled with people as a ghost seeking his lost soul. I bumped occasionally into people passing near me but I was too frozen to apologize and feared that if I started speaking it would sound like a cry for help.

Without knowing it I found myself walking in the central park of the city where couple kissed under cheery trees and kids played around the pond while the grand-parents took a long walk on the stoned path.

The sun shone high up in the sky as I walked around the park gazing at the world surrounding me, deciding the fate of the being growing in my womb. It was so hard that I got exhausted thinking about it and decided to sit on a bench right in front of a small playing park for little kids.

I sat there gazing at the kids jumping and sliding having so much fun that it should be forbidden. My eyes then spotted a mother with her son next to the slide. She grabbed him by the waist, lifting him to place him on the gray slide. She kept her hands secured around his waist while pushing him down. The little boy giggled and as he reached the end of the slide his mother lifted him up in the air and placed him on her waist, kissing his neck as he laughed louder.

I gazed at them in awe and suddenly I knew what I wanted. I didn't care if I was not wealthy, some way or another I will make the end meet and I will be raising the child by myself. For my skating career I guess it will have to wait. I will go through this.

My phone suddenly started vibrating in my pocket and I plunged my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Anna send me a message: 'Hey Elsa, I just wanted to ask you if you could buy some wine before coming to the party?'.I texted her back: 'Yeah I don't mind what brand do you prefer?'.

She replied as soon as I send it: 'Whatever just take the one you think is best! Oh by the way I told you Steve's boss is coming and I've heard he is single!', she send. I stiffened all of a sudden and typed angrily my reply,: 'Don't you give me that crap! I told you I don't want arranged dates!'. 'Oh well! See you there 3'.

I sighed and closed my phone, putting it back in my pocket. Obviously I would have to tell the news to Anna; I think I'll be telling her tonight. I could already hear her excited squeaks that often kill my eardrums.


	3. Chapter two: My beautiful Greek god

**Thank you for the reviews :-) and sorry for the title there was a mix up in my computer. Anyways have a nice time reading and please advise me on how to make this fanfiction more 'Readable'.**

I drove my car in the alley, just in front of the huge white colonial style house with beautiful navy shutters. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky illuminating the beautiful English style garden.

I grabbed the Franciscan wine bottle and my bag lying on the front passenger seat and opened the door before placing one foot on the gavel to pull my whole body out of the car.

I closed the door and gazed at the big mansion standing high in front of me; this house always made me feel so nostalgic. How long has it been since she fell in love with Kristoff, graduated and married him? 5 years. Only 5 years but it went away so fast that it felt like ages.

No one can deny it but she succeeded in having a beautiful and happy life. A happy marriage, a loving husband, a beautiful house… There were no problems in her life. I won't say I'm not jealous but I am really happy for her.

I quickly arranged my blue navy skirt and my short-sleeved shirt before tightening my side braid. I sighed and walked up the steps towards the wooden door and rang the door bell.

-"Coming!", cried out a voice from inside followed by footsteps heels echoing through the door. The door handle opened and suddenly Anna appeared in front of me.

Her strawberry hair was tightly restrained in a bun and she wore a beautiful dark red dress that went down up to her knees. She had a thin layer of makeup covering her smiling face that lit up of joy when she first saw me.

-"Elsa, You're finally here!", she cried out before hugging. She pulled back and gazed at her watch, "3h57, three minutes earlier than expected!"

-"Oh please give me a break!", I cried out at her but she just giggled and opened the door. I walked in and the distant sound of people talking and laughing reached my ears.

Anna grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the voices but I freed myself and pointed the bottle of wine I was holding.

-"I'll first put this in the fridge", I said.

-"Oh, of course. I won't bother showing the kitchen to you since you know where it is", she replied with a smile and walked away.

I watched her as she disappeared around the corner and walked towards the kitchen.

The weight of the question was killing me. How was I going to tell her? That I'm pregnant with a child whom I don't even know the name of the father? That I'll be keeping it for some dumb reason that I think I can get through it?

I sighed and ran a hand through my platinum hair while walking in the American style kitchen with light wooden cupboards and an elegant table in the middle of the room made of the same wood.

I made my way towards the fridge where pictures were placed on it, restrained by fruit shaped magnets. I was about to open the fridge's door when I stopped to take a glimpse of the pictures.

I gazed at the photos starting from the top going down to the bottom. There was an old picture of me and Anna when we were small, building a snowman, she loved it so much that she even named it Olaf. Most of them portrayed her and Kristoff at the beach or drinking hot coco, cuddling wrapped in warm blankets.

One of the pictures showed Sven surrounded by us in front of a meat pile where a candle was placed on top. Sven is Kristoff's dog and he's more of a mixed race Labrador/saint Bernard/husky. Kristoff found him at a very young age in a plastic bag, suffocating and on the verge of dying. He is now an adorable, lively, playful and friendly dog, but he did develop a fear of bags over the years.

The last pictures represented the Bjorgman's family including Anna, Kristoff, Sven and…

A cold fluid suddenly hit my chest. I panted and breathed in to contain my loud shrill of anger and turned towards the responsible person.

A young boy of about five years, with blond dirty hair and deep blue eyes was standing at the doorway holding a water gun in his hands. A small devilish grin was pasted on his cute yet rebellious face.

-"Jonathan Bjorgman! What have I told you about water guns? Not in the house!", cried out Anna as she walked in the kitchen her hands full of empty trays.

-"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to pull the trigger", said Jonathan with an enough sad look to make Anna's gentle heart melt. That brat is really toying with her.

"My baby boy you're so cute", said Anna as she grabbed her son by the cheeks and placed loving kisses all over his face. "Next time please be more careful."

The boy nod cheerfully and gave off a sweet smile to his beloved mother. I mean seriously! How the hell can't she see the real personality of her son? That little irresponsible kid is really a pain in the neck.

Anna turned towards me and bit her lips while gazing at my soaking wet shirt.

-"I'm really sorry Elsa. Do you want me to lend you some clothes?", she asked me.

-"Yeah, with pleasure", I mumbled but I think she heard it because she signaled me to follow her and walked out of the room.

I followed her and glared at the little monster all the way to the door.

-"I'm not over with you little brat", I threatened him as I passed near him, sending daggers with my glare.

-"I'd like to see you try", he replied with a smirk on his face and splashed me again with cold water. I growled feeling the need to strangle that little good for nothing asshole but restrained myself and walked away.

I followed Anna up to her room on the second floor and watched as she searched for something suitable in her closet.

She finally found something and stood up before handing me a thin white strapped t-shirt.

-"I hope its okay it's the only thing I have that's your size", she said with a wide smile and left me in the bedroom to change.

I put on the t-shirt but as I gazed at myself in the mirror I saw it was way too short and opened so I unbraided my side braid and left my hair loose.

When I finished I ran down stairs where the sheerings got louder and as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Anna run towards me with a cup of wine in her hands.

-"Elsa come I'd like to introduce you to someone! You're missing all the fun", she cried out and I hadn't even the time to say something that she was already dragging me towards the saloon.

The saloon was made of a calm mixture between pale yellow and sand color. Elegant sofas were displayed in the room and people were standing around talking with a cup in their hands or grabbing a bit at the buffet.

We made our way through the crowd of guests and finally reached Kristoff who was standing next to the buffet talking to man. I couldn't catch a glimpse of his face because of Kristoff's tall and big figure.

Anna tapped Kristoff's shoulder to get his attention and whispered in his ear.

-"Kristoff, I found her". She tried whispering it as silently as possible so I wouldn't know what they were doing but I wasn't deaf and certainly not stupid. Arhg! How I hate it when Anna gets the idea of paring me with some random guy which name I never even heard of.

Kristoff turned his head and smiled at us.

-"Girls you're here! Why don't you meet my boss?", he said stepping away to introduce us to the man standing behind him.

He was the kind of guy you couldn't miss spotting in a crowd of people. His silverfish hair framed his perfect handsome face. His beautiful deep sapphire eyes peering at you could make you melt and warm you up at the same time and just by gazing at his soft lips you could feel your knees get weak. His attractive and idyllic body moving under those layers of cloth could send shivers down your spine and nothing in the world could make your stare away from it.

He was standing there in all its beauty and power. The man I thought I'd never see again: my beautiful Greek god.


	4. Chapter three: Mr Brat's work of art

**Thanks everybody for the support! I hope you like the story so far even if i'm not that great of a writer. Anyways have a good reading:**

He was standing there serious and elegant but I saw a veil of shock cross his eyes as he saw me. He seemed like he quickly recovered of his feelings because he quickly shook his head and gave off a gentle smile.

He gave me a hand to shake.

-"Hello my name is Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you".

His words froze me to the ground. Was he amnesic or just an asshole?

A small feeling of pain shot me right in the chest. Was our night this horrible so he'd just act like he didn't know me? Was I this bad as a woman?

Even with my blood rushing through my veins because of the emergence of those memories I felt an anxious feeling growing inside my chest. What if he finds out? Do I really want to drag him inside of this problem with me? I think it's enough that one person's life will be given away to take care of this child. In any case he mustn't know. It was better like that.

-"The pleasure is mine", I answered, smiling and playing along with his act. His eyes widened a bit in surprise and he kept gazing at me with his mysterious eyes. I averted my eyes from him feeling that if I'd look at him just few more seconds I'll fall to my knees and start worshiping him.

-"How about we start sitting at the table, dinner's almost ready", said Anna with a smiling face before walking away in the dining room followed by most of the guests.

I watched her as she walked away.

-"So Elsa how are you doing with your ice-skating training?", asked Kristoff with interest as I turned my head back towards them.

-"Fine but the next season is arriving soon and the new figures are a bit more challenging…", I said leaving the rest of my answer hanging as I felt a big lump in my throat forming itself, making it hard to breath.

-"You're from the Snow Queen team, the one who's going to participate to the 4th season tournament? ", asked Jack with his deep voice before diverting the conversation towards Kristoff, "Wasn't Flynn suppose to manage this dumb tournament?"

My eyes widened in shock. Did he know just how much people trained for this tournament? I've been practicing 10 years just to get there and he just called it dumb? I can't believe this guy!

-"Yeah I think he did mention it last Saturday", replied Kristoff as he gazed at me with sorry eyes, telling me not to take the matter further. I glared at him but then rolled my eyes as an accepting sign.

-"I pity him. He'd be better off doing something more useful than this", sighed Jack as he gazed at the people around us.

Right there my blood went cold and my anger blazed out.

-"Oh really? What more useful things could he'd be doing? Stuffing his face with food? Showing off his money to people with financial problems? Or like you're just doing, criticize people of good will as he's been born heir of a wealthy family and has nothing more to do than sitting on his golden thrown expecting his every desire to be fulfilled and hooking up with every girl he just meets?".

I didn't wait for a reply and turned around, walking the farthest away from him as I felt my cheeks burn up in anger.

I ended up in the kitchen. I guess because it wasn't as crowded as in the saloon and that I had a need to cry my eyes.

I found Anna chopping some vegetables on a breadboard before plunging them into the soup heating on the stove.

-"Here I'll help you", I said snatching the knife out of her hands before starting to cut the vegetables.

-"Oh thanks!", said Anna before turning towards the oven to turn it on, " I'm doing a vegetable soup for the starters, pork tenderloin with sauteed potatoes for the main course and Creme brûlée and chocolate pudding for the desert".

She said to me but it looked more as if she was talking to herself.

-"Sounds good", I said with a smile. Suddenly a sweet smell swam under my nose making me breath in. I gazed at what was cooking on the stove before turned my gazed towards Anna and saw we had the same word in mind.

-"Chocolate!", we cried out together before giggling at the same time. This smell brought back so many memories.

-"Wow smells really good", said Kristoff as he walked inside the kitchen but stopped just a bit further from the door. Anna walked towards him and they hugged for a long time. I heard them whispering at each other's ears and giggling. I didn't want to disturb them so I continued chopping the veggies as if nothing was going on.

-"Elsa when you're done with the vegetables could you put them in the soup please and let it cook?", asked Anna and left as soon as I nod my head.

I stayed in the kitchen chopping the veggies and plunging them into the soup and cleaned a bit around to make it look appropriate and not dirty.

-"I want chocolate", cried out a voice behind me and before I could even turn around I already knew who was standing behind me.

-"Get lost Jonathan. The chocolate is for desert", I snapped at him not giving him a single glance and continued wiping the kitchen table.

-"You're so bold why can't you just give me some or is the size of your brain too small to manage a task as small as that?", he replied making me angrier than I already was.

-"First of all you don't say 'Give me', you say please and secon-". I had just the time to turn my head towards him that I saw Jonathan grip the handle of the pot, where the chocolate was boiling, and pulled it out of the stove. The pot fell on the floor and the chocolate splashed all over the place making the kitchen look like a piggery.

-"Jonathan you little brat, If I ever catch you you'll be sorry!", I cried out as he ran out of the room laughing wickedly. Argh that kid is going to drive me crazy.

I knelt down next to the pool of chocolate and started wiping it out.

-"Need any help?", asked a deep voice and suddenly my head snapped towards the doorway. My Greek god who somehow turned into an asshole was standing there leaning against the door.

-"Why would you care, Isn't that the exact situation you usually find yourself into? You watch while others do the work", I said smiling sarcastically before getting back to my task of cleaning Mr. Brat's work of art.

I heard him chuckle amused.

-"You would be so surprised about the amount of work I actually do", he said with a casual voice but I could imagine a smirk on his face mocking me in every way.

-"It's true that fucking different woman every night must be tiring", I mocked him and chuckled bitterly, "they must all have some sort of fantasy that you feel the need of satisfying".

I heard footsteps approach me and my heart beat quickened. Have I angered him?

He knelt in front of me on the other side of the choco pond and placed his mouth next to my ear.

-"Have you not been?", he replied, grabbing my hand and licking the drop of chocolate that was sliding down my hand.

He got up and left the room. My jaw dropped more than it was suppose to be.

-"You wish!", I suddenly shouted feeling my cheeks heat up. That asshole is mocking me and I can't take people who make fun of me!

-"Hey Aunty Elsa I made a drawing to say sorry", screamed Jonathan as he ran down the stairs before stepping inside the kitchen holding a folded paper in his hand.

-"That's more I like it! If you continue doing things like that I might end up liking you", I said grabbing the piece of paper he was handing me.

I unfolded it and in my deepest agony I saw a picture of a weird looking dumpling with platinum hair, who I suppose must be representing me, kissing a big potato with silver hair, who I suppose was representing that asshole.

I glared at Jonathan who was sticking his index and thumb together and acted like if they were kissing while making this weird noise of kissing with his mouth.

-"Fucking little brat", I cried out as I stood up and started chasing him but I didn't get further than the door. Jonathan kept running up the stairs. I really wish I could literally show this paper up his ass.

-"Elsa!", cried out Anna. I turned my head and saw her running down the corridor towards me, "I've been looking for you. Come on you're missing the entry".

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dining room.


	5. Chapter four: Oh shit

We ended up in a room where a beautiful and large table was placed in the middle. Elegant and expensively looking chairs surrounding it.

The guests were already sitting around the table talking and laughing loudly.

Anna lead me to a seat at the middle of table next to a brown haired good looking boy and a small guy who looked really cute with shinning golden hair.

After leaving me Anna too her rightful place next to Kristoff.

I sat down and pulled out the white napkin lying under the plate to place it on my knees.

-"You're Elsa right?", said the good looking brown haired guy next to me. I lifted my head up to him and remembered having seen him somewhere.

-"I'm Flynn, the manager of your season tournament", he said offering me a hand to shake. I slowly grabbed his hand and shook it still gazing at his face.

I mentally slapped myself as I remembered where I saw him.

-"Oh I remember now you're the guy from the poster", I said suddenly and he gazed at me with astonished eyes before bursting out of laugher.

-"Yeah we could say that", he managed to say as he tried calming down his laugh, "So I've heard you see me as someone who stuffs his face with food., shows off his money to people with financial problems or criticizing good willed people as I'd been born heir of a wealthy family and that I have nothing more to do than sitting on my golden thrown expecting my every desire to be fulfilled and that I hook up with every girl I meet", he said raising an eyebrow at me as I felt my cheeks burn up.

-"I-I'm sorry I wasn't meant for y-", I stuttered but he cut me off with a laugh.

-"I know, don't worry. But you surely pissed that somebody off", said Flynn with a smile on his face. I turned my face away from him.

-"Why the hell should I care? This guy has long ago placed his brain between his legs. It's a wonder he's still alive", I mumbled annoyed but it just made him laugh even louder.

-"I really like you. You're funny", he then said with a huge smile on his face, "but be careful on who you make your enemy."

I wasn't able to reply that the sound of a silverfish knife hitting a glass resounded in the room silencing everyone.

Kristoff was standing, his look gazing down at all of us. His right hand holding a cup filled with wine was raised in the air.

-"I'd like to make a toast."

That's when I noticed the red liquid floating in my wine glass. Oh shit.

All the guests had already grabbed their glasses and raised them in the air as I was still hesitating. I stared at Anna and saw her looking at me with a confused face.

I then grabbed my glass and smiled at her. She went back to her original smile and left me in my miserable panic.

-"Not just to our company's quick improvement but also to our awesome boss Mr. Frost who just signed a contract of 10.5 billion $", said Kristoff with a proud smile engraved on his face.

Many sounds of amazement and astonishment resounded in the room and everybody turned towards Jack frosty snowballs and congratulated him for his affaire.

10.5 billion…What the hell? A billionaire? In what mess have I put myself into…

-"Jack Frost is the proud head of the Frost empire. He is powerful but also a cold enemy", replied Flynn as if he read in my mind.

-"Wow an asshole and a billionaire what a horrible combination", I mumbled annoyed and Flynn laughed again.

-"To Jack Frost", cried out a voice and everybody screamed raising their hands high before gulping down the liquid dancing in their cups.

I gulped down the saliva stuck in my throat and grabbed the wine cup with a shaking hand. I slowly place my lips on the edges of the glass and let the bitter fluid enter my mouth.

I felt disgusted of the taste which surprised me since loved this type of wine but I guessed it must've have had something to do with the pregnancy.

I left the wine floating in my mouth waiting for the right moment to spit it out.

-"We have another news", said Anna with smile on her face as she stood up. She gazed at everyone around the table and grabbed kristoff's hand. "Kristoff and I are awaiting our second child".

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses towards them. Their roar produced a deafening din. Anna and Kristoff smiled heavenly and there I saw a second reason not to tell. I smiled weakly at them, happy to see that they were so lucky. Was I really born this unlucky?

-"Is something wrong?", asked a soft and sweet voice next to me. I turned my head and saw the cute looking guy with golden hair gazing at me with his beautiful bright eyes.

I smiled and shook my head in a no, gulping the horrible red fluid down regretfully.

-"Nothing is wrong I was realizing something", I replied gazing at his face unable to describe how cute it was.

-"She just realized that her sister was already having her second child when she on the other hand is still single", said the so pleasant voice of Flynn.

I turned my head and glared at him.

-"Thank you Flynn for this impressive ascertainment", I ironically said through clenched teethes.

-"Wow, I'm just saying but seriously must be a pain to see your sister having a happy life before you", Flynn added making me angrier than I already was but I had to admit that what he said contained a veracious truth.

-"Why are you always so mean?", said the cute voice next to me. I turned my head again towards the golden hair guy and stared at awe as his eyes filled with pain gazed at Flynn.

-"I wasn't trying to be mean! I was just exposing the real facts", said Flynn folding his arm and leaning his back to the chair. His pouting face was so funny that I couldn't contain my laugh.

-"Don't mind him. Eugene always had a big mouth", said the voice in front of me. On the opposite side of the table sat a young handsome man with light brown hair and captivating brown eyes.

-"For the 100th time do Not call me Eugene!", barked Flynn, glaring at the guy who did not pay him any interest.

He was eying his wine with interest but he dropped his glass on his table with elegance and diverted his interest towards me.

-"Hiccup Haddock the III, nice to meet you", he said with a friendly smile and gave me a hand to shake.

I smiled back and shook it.

-"Elsa of Arrendale and the pleasure is mine", I replied.

Suddenly a female laughter echoed in the room, covering the sound of the animated discussions around the table.

Instinctively my eyes searched the origin of the laughter, which didn't take long. A blond girl with generous curves hidden by a white transparent shirt was laughing, pressing her boobs against the arms of the 'Asshole'.

She wore way too much make-up to my liking but who was I to judge?

She unbuttoned her shirt so that one can see the beginning of her bright pink bra. If her purpose was to attract the eye of almost every man in the room we can say that she did quite a lovely job.

-"Don't tell me she's at it again?", whimpered Flynn with an annoyed tone as he glanced at Hiccup who glanced back.

-" Who is she?", I asked with interest.

-"She's a freaking witch or even better, Satan itself. What am I saying? I just insulted Satan. Anyways why don't we just burn her to ashes afterwards?, said Flynn with a wide smile on his face.

-"The blond girl is named Tracy Jefferson. She is the daughter of Aaron Jefferson the boss of a great company and an associate to the Frost Empire. She has many nicknames but she prefers being called "The Hunter" which suits her well since she has been flirting and conquering many CEOs for the past 3 years for her own benefits", explained Hiccup with a disgusted frown, "and since 2 months she has been turning around Jack but as far as I know they haven't had any sentimental or sexual relations".

-"She really has chosen the most horrible guy any woman could find", I said and giggles afterwards. It's really impressive how the beauty of people changes when you get to meet them.


	6. Chapter five: Fuck

**Hey guys I deleted the previous chapter five and changed the new one a bit. Sorry if you don't like it this way.  
**

The dinner was over and all the guests went back in the living room for tea or coffee. I on the other hand stayed in the dining room to help Anna cleaning up the table.

I gathered all the dirty plates and put them in a pile before walking towards the kitchen. As I arrived there I quickly dropped the plates next to the sink and started washing them.

Anna came in with a wide smile on her face.

-"Elsa you don't need to do that. I'll do it myself later", said Anna as she walked towards one of the cupboards, opened it and took out a tray.

-"I don't mind and by the way doing chores in your state isn't safe", I answered with a smile feeling stupid saying this in my state.

-"Come on Elsa it's just washing the dishes", said Anna with a giggly voice. I laughed loudly at her answer.

-"That's practically what you said last time you were pregnant and remember what happened? You ended up falling down the stairs with the laundry and I had to wash all over again. When you think about it you could've damaged you son". That must the reason Jonathan has a deranged brain...

Anna laughed and placed a hand on her stomach.

-"I know but it's my second time now and I know I'll do it right", she said while gazing happily down to her little bump.

I stop my chores for a second and stared at her. She had really all the reasons to be happy and nothing to worry about. How I envy her.

I placed my attention back to the dishes as she started pouring the boiling tea in a fancy tea pot.

-"So how far are you?", I asked with interest.

-"The doctor said I was at about 3 months and 3 week pregnant. So I will be probably giving birth before Christmas", she said placing the tea pot on the tray before adding the porcelain sugar pot.

-"You're pretty thin for being 3 months and 3 weeks pregnant", I commented while gazing at her almost flat stomach.

-"It's only been recently that I learned I was pregnant and before that I didn't really take good care of myself. I have this important program to run and for the past 2 months I haven't slept more than 5 hours at night", she explained while picking up the tray in her hands, "but I saw a doctor two days ago, he gave me vitamins and I arranged a meeting for next month so I think I'll be okay. Well I'm off to the living room are you coming?".

-"I'll just finish that and I'll join you in a minute", I answered and she walked out.

She made me realize that I had completely forgotten to book a meeting with the doctor. I dropped the dishes and cleaned my hands. I walked out of the kitchen and started searching for my bag.

Kitchen? No. Dining room? No. Anna's room? No. Toilettes (even if it's unrealistic)? No. Where the hell is it? I panicked and started looking in more improbable places.

When I arrived next to the stairs a voice called out for me.

-"Looking for this?", said the mocking voice of Jonathan as he held my bag in the air.

-"Give it back Jonathan. I'm not going to say it twice", I warned him but he just showed me his middle finger and off towards the living room.

I cursed under my breath and started chasing after him.

I arrived in front of the guest crowd in the living room. I walked around searching for the little brat but he was nowhere to be found.

I despaired by the minute but I finally found him hanging around the dining room. I cornered him and threatened him.

-"Give me back my bag you brat or I'll rip off your ears!", I cried out at him but he just stood there smilingly.

-"Of course Aunty, here you go", he said while handing me my bag back. I grabbed it forcefully and stormed back in the kitchen.

I checked in my bag if everything was still there. Phone? Check. Identity card? Check. Wallet? Check. Money? Check. Car keys? Check. House keys? Check...

Seemed to me like nothing has been taken but I still had a bad feeling so I double checked my stuff. Suddenly it became clear to me what was missing: The pregnancy paper test.

My mind turned upside down and big hole started to grow inside my stomach. Where was it? If anyone finds it I'll be doomed for life.

I started looking for it as I felt my heartbeat getting quicker every minute passing by.

I stepped into the living room where the guests where having tea and tried looking for Jonathan. He must probably be the one having the paper.

-"Hey Elsa I have a joke for you!", cried out Flynn voice behind my back.

-"I don't really..."

-"Come on it'll be fun", insisted Flynn with an excited voice.

-"Okay but make it quick", I gave in feeling he wouldn't stop harassing me about it.

-"You know that Chinese people are very bad in pronunciation right? Anyways so there are 3 men (one American, one English and one Chinese) who survived a plane crash and ended up on an island. The American guy told the English guy to go and grab wood to make a fire and he told the Chinese guy to go and get supplies while he would be trying to fish. One hour afterwards the American and English guy came back with what they could find. They waited for about 45 minutes for the Chinese dude to come back but he didn't so they went looking for him. They screamed his name for about 15 minutes and suddenly the Chinese guy burst out of nowhere behind their backs and screamed 'SURPRISE'.

Flynn laughed so loudly that it kind of scared me.

-"Understand? Supplies-Surprise", he managed to spill out before laughing even louder.

-"Don't worry about him. He always make those not funny jokes", said Hiccup as he walked towards me. His way of walking surely was very elegant, "You look pale, is everything alright?"

I gazed at him and smiled.

-"No I'm fine just a bit tired I think that's all", I answered trying to be as natural as possible.

-"Oh...". That's all he said.

-"You should still be careful. Food contamination could be fatale", said a voice behind me. I turned around and was quite surprised of who was standing in front of me.

Her slightly silky curved blond hair was gently placed on her shoulders. Even standing we could still see her pink bra exceeding from her white shirt although it didn't seem to bother her.

-"The only fatale thing here is you dear", said Flynn's voice behind me. I suddenly heard the sound of a punch followed by a whimpering Flynn. I guess Hiccup had something to do with it.

-"Sorry for that, Eugene didn't really mean it please accept his excuse", said Hiccup with a gentle voice. Wow he's really a gentleman!

-"Coming from him I wouldn't get much offended", replied Tracy with a wide smirk plastered on her red painted lips. She then diverted her gaze towards me which penetrated my skin like sharp blades. "And I presume you are Elsa of Arrendale? My name is Tracy Jefferson if you didn't already know".

She gave me a hand to shake and I shook it.

-"Nice to meet you", I answered trying to be as nice as possible even if I knew what she does.

-"There is nothing nice in meeting her! Nothing good comes out of knowing her!", cried out Flynn who stepped up next to me.

-"I see that your big fat mouth hasn't learned yet to shut up when it should you mediocre guy", mocked Tracy while glaring at him.

-"I'd rather be a mediocre guy than a 50 cent whore", spit out Flynn as he glared at her with murderous eyes.

One the contrary of being offended Tracy chuckled.

-"Still mad Flynny?", She asked with a fake hurt voice.

Flynn step forward but Hiccup held him back and that made Tracy laugh.

-"I guess you really are unforgiving", she said, flipped her hair and walked away.

-"Hiccup! Why the hell did you stop me from destroying that bitch?, mumbled Flynn with a murderous voice and the only response he got from Hiccup was a sigh.

-"I can't believe you!", cried out Flynn to Hiccup.

-"You really are an animal Eugene", said Hiccup with a desperate tone and while they were arguing I slowly made my way towards to the small sort-of living room who is situated in between the big living room, the kitchen and the entrance.

There I noticed a small blond figure sitting on the ground while drawing on a piece of paper and hopefully this piece of paper mine.

I started walking towards it but luck wasn't y my side. Anna stepped out of the kitchen and into the small living room. She slowed down when she came near her son.

-"Jonathan how many times have I told you to go and brush your teethes?", she scold him but he just raised his head and smiled.

-"Yes mommy I'm sorry, I just wanted to finish this picture for you".

-"I hope you didn't color one of your father's paper work again", she warned him, bending down to grab the piece of paper. She first gazed at the picture and in my deepest despair she flipped the damn paper.

Her light blue eyes gazed at me in confusion but the only reply she received was a small tear sliding down my flushed red embarrassed cheek. I was supposed to be the older sister, the example. But yet I managed to get pregnant as I was still single.

Her eyes froze when she saw what was written and I wish I would be miles away from here.

I stood there and waited for her reaction.

She then lifted her head towards me. Her eyes looked very astonished and surprised. I'm sure she was wondering who the father might be but I wouldn't be able to answer to this question, ever.


	7. Chapter six: I-it's Jack Frost

Anna's eyes blinked quickly as she slowly started to understand the situation. Her head turned towards her son.

-"Jonathan please go brush your teeth and go to bed. I'll be coming later to kiss you good night", she told him with a strict tone and like the good kid he was he did as he was told.

She then turned around and signaled me to follow her. We ended up in the kitchen where she left before going back to her guests who were almost ready to leave.

I wiped the tear from my cheeks and hugged myself. Fifteen minutes later Anna came back. She slowly closed the thin door and lifted her head up to me, offering me the warmest smile ever as she opened her arms to comfort me. I immediately replied to her gesture and embraced her back.

Loud sobs escaped my body as warm tears stained my face and Anna's shoulder. She tried her best to calm me down by rubbing my back and whispering nice things to me.

She then offered me a seat at the kitchen table and slid a warm cup of tea between my shaking hands. My sobs had calmed down but tear were still silently sliding down my face. Anna took a seat across the table such as she would be facing me.

I wiped the tears from my face with my hands and sipped the tea Anna gave me.

-"What happened?", asked Anna with a soft voice. I nervously scratched my forehead with my right hand and sighed.

-"It was just a one night stand. I didn't mean for this to happen", I slowly said and felt my hands shaking. Anna reached for them and held them in hers to give me strength to speak out.

-"it's okay, everything is fine we'll get through it", said Anna as she tightened her grip on my hands. "How far are you?".

-"The doctor said I was one month and three weeks pregnant". She slowly gazed at me and gave me an expected question. "Are you keeping it?".

I freed my hands from hers and started to walk around before ending up leaning against a kitchen counter.

-"I am keeping it. I can't stand the idea of an abortion", I replied gazing at her with a small smile on my face.

-"Do you know who's the father?". The question felt like a heavy rock that has been dropped on my shoulders. Was I really going to answer this question? But again this was Anna and I could tell her everything.

As I finally finished debating on whether I should tell her or not I gave her a small nod. "He came here today".

Her eyes widened in realization. "Is it Flynn? Is this why you spent almost the whole evening with him?", she asked with a startled voice.

I shook my head in a no. "No it's not him". Although I would have preferred having him as the father than the Asshole. I bit my lower lip and sighed. "I-it's Jack Frost".

Her face suddenly seemed stoned. "I really didn't know who he was at that time. I was a bit drunk to and one thing led to another..."

Her face finally defrosted itself and she rubbed her hands thoughtfully. "Does he know?", she then questioned me and shook my head in a no. "You know you will have to tell him someday. He has the right to now Elsa".

I sighed deeply and ran a hand in my hair. "Isn't it enough that one of our lives will get messed up?", I asked her and she immediately shook her head in a no. "He will be able to decide if he will be part of the child's life. And I am sure his life won't really be messed up after that".

It's true what she said but I don't think I'll have the courage to face him. I thought about it for a while and finally decided.

-"I'll go home and think about it", I said grabbing my bag before walking towards the door. I turned the handle and slipped out.

The evening ended up pretty well for everybody. Even for Flynn who obviously drank too much and would be lying on the ground if it wasn't for Hiccups help, who struggled to keep him standing.

Jack had just said his goodbyes to Mrs. Bjorgman that he set out to help his friend. They both grabbed Flynn by his arms and dragged him to Hiccups Lamborghini, throwing him on the front passenger seat.

Flynn groaned and rolled over, face palming himself on the driver's seat. Hiccup grabbed him again and buckled him up.

-"Oh damn I forgot to kiss Elsa goodbye...", said Flynn with a sleepy voice. "Where was she this whole time?".

-"Guess she got tired of your stupid jokes", suggested Hiccup with a smile. The only reply he got was a loud groan and a "shut up".

The two sober guys started laughing.

-"He forgot his Jacket", said Hiccup after a while. "Don't worry I have it", replied Jack as he paced towards the house again.

He opened the door and walk over to the coat hanger next to the kitchen door. He was about to grab the light brown coat when a voice erupted from the thin kitchen door.

-"Do you know who's the father?". Jacks movements suddenly froze when he heard Elsa reply. "He came here today".

Jack never was a fan of eavesdropping but this was touching his sense of curiosity.

-"Is it Flynn? Is this why you spent almost the whole evening with him?", Anna's voice resounded through the door before Elsa's voice took over, "No it's not him".

Suddenly a long silence settled in the room before a stuttering Elsa broke it, "I-it's Jack Frost".

Jacks head suddenly shot towards the door but his trance was suddenly broken by a vibrating sound in his pocket. He reached for it and read the text Tracy gave him. Hey , people say you're quite cold even with your hot features. Would you mind warming up my bed?.'. Jack immediately typed his reply 'Sorry but not this time. I have another destination to attend to'.


	8. Chapter seven: Our child

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the late update but I'm quiet busy these days. I'll try updating more often so please cheer me on.**

I sighed and placed my keys on the cupboard next to the door. Taking my shoes off I sighed heavily.

What a horrible life I had. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Would I even have the courage to tell him that I am currently carrying our child? _Our child_ …

I shook my head and erased all thoughts in my mind. I then made my way towards the kitchen but before I could reach it a cold feeling ran down my spine as a fresh wind blew through the open window in the living room.

I groaned and walked towards the window to close it properly this time. I then went in the kitchen to make some tea. I ducked and grabbed a pot in the cupboard.

-"I'd never think you'd be that poor".

My blood froze and suddenly I wacked the pot on to the person behind him, hitting him many times after that.

-"Fuck Elsa stop. It's me".

My eyes suddenly widened at the realization of who was standing in front of me. Mr. Asshole was holding my pot in his right hand and gazing at me with furious eyes.

-"Why the hell are you in my house and more importantly how did you even get in?", I barked at him forcefully taking back my pot. I backed away but I still was pretty suspicious of him.

He sighed and started pacing around. He gazed at the many books lying around and at the crumbling down white paint.

-"Let's just say that your home isn't the most secure one. Or even the prettiest", he stated before whispering the last part to himself.

I rolled my eyes and started filling up the pot with water.

-"This isn't really the perfect place to raise a child".

My eyes shot wide open and my feet froze to the ground.

-"W-what child?", I stuttered while I felt my face getting paler then paper. He chuckled lowly and I heard him walk towards me. I suddenly felt his muscular body lay on my back while his two hands rested on the edges of the sink. His warm breath against my ear made me shiver.

-"The one we accidentally made that night", he slowly said huskily. A bright red mark drew itself on my cheeks, the embarrassment was too much. I swiftly turned around and send the water flying on his face.

His god looking face was now drenched in water, pearling down his silverfish hair. A small smirk was drawn on his pale lips.

-"You being angry really is a show", he said in a chuckle, "You really are a weird case".

-"And you're not?", I snorted glaring at him.

-"Are you going to keep it?", he then asked with a more serious tone and his eyes looked like they were deeply seeking an answer in me.

-"Y-yes".

-"How far are you?", he asked again.

-"About 2 months", I answered lowly feeling embarrassed of being watch like that by him.

-"Since when did you knew?". I nervously bit my lower lip.

-"I-I formally had it checked today but it's been quite a week since I knew".

-"Why didn't you tell me earlier?". His voice was deeper and somewhat angry.

-"You didn't need to know", I argued back but his anger only grew deeper. He stepped away from me and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

-"I didn't need to know? Fucking hell I needed to know Elsa. It takes two people to make this mistake so don't give me that shit".

-"Oh please what good could it have given to you? Isn't it enough that I would be the only one who's life would be changed?", I barked at him with blazing eyes.

-"Do you really think my life would have been changed because of that?", he shouted at me with an obvious look, "I want to have a parental guard". My eyebrows frowned.

-"No", I said stubbornly.

-"You know I can't make your life miserable", he growled with icy cold eyes

-"Why do you want to be in this so much?", I asked in disbelief, "Normal guys wouldn't even return after a one nightstand!".

Jack's breath slowly eased down as he calmed down.

-"Don't put me in the same bag as some people", he said with a stern face, "Anyways I'll be leaving now but remember that I always get what I want".

He slowly paced back towards the living room. I followed him and saw as he slowly opened the window. A strong wind suddenly gushed inside the room and a helicopter slowly made its appearance in the window.

Jack climbed the window.

-"You know there's a fucking door right?", I asked raising an eyebrow. He turned to me and smirked.

-"I like a little bit of adventure in my life", he answered and jumped towards the helicopter grabbing the metallic door just on time.

I slowly walked towards the window and watched as he flew away. How the hell did I end up in this mess?

I sighed and closed the window with care.

I will never agree to his desires.

I quickly ran down the hall my skating shoes placed over my shoulder. I was already fifteen minutes late for practice and I knew my trainer would not be very pleased by it.

I finally reached the huge metallic door and pushed to enter the skating stadium. Many tribunes were surrounding the skating platform where four girls where elegantly sliding on it.

Slowly running down the stairs I quickly dropped myself on the last step and tucked my feet in my skating shoes. I had already put on my skating uniform back at home and the only thing left to do was put my hair in a bun.

When it was done I slowly paced towards the group of girls in the middle of iced lake. A blond girl with a violet uniform quickly turned around as she heard me coming and a bright smile spread across her face. She quickly paced towards me and hugged me sending us twirling on the ice.

-"I thought you'd never come!", she cried out in my ear.

-"Never doubt me", I answered in a chuckle.

-"Cina would have been so mad pissed if you hadn't come", said Snow as she paced towards us.

-"Yeah but don't worry about it he's been on the phone for almost an hour", said Belle joining us in her beautiful yellow dress.

My eyes slowly gazed at the trainer's office and saw a shadow human form pacing around the room making huge movements. Maybe he was talking about something important with someone important because he would have never left us on practice time alone with the four season champion ship coming towards us.

Suddenly the loud noise of a skate screeching against the ice snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyes searched for the source of this noise and it didn't take forever to notice Tiana sitting on the floor while her hand painfully rubbed her back while an angry look crossed her face.

Snow quickly skated towards her.

-"Are you okay Tatiana?", asked Snow as she helped her up.

-"What were you trying to do?", asked Belled while skating towards her followed by Punzie and me.

Tatiana dusted the snow of her green dress and sighed.

-"I tried rotating two times in the air but I failed my landing", she answered with a defeated look, "I can't do it. I give up. I just can't do it."

-"Don't be like that. You just need some more practice", I sated while smiling to her. She showed a small smile but her eyes were still looking grim.

-"Okay everybody attention. I'm sorry I left you guys for quiet a time but I had something urgent on my hands. Anyways let's start. Elsa and Rapunzel please show me the loop jump we practiced last Tuesday".

Practice started but I felt like Cina was upset about something. He didn't stop biting his nails and nervously thinking about something demanding the best of ourselves and even more as if our lives depended on it. When it was finally over we were all breathless and tired. In no time we went to change ourselves and we were about to leave when Cina called me.

-"Elsa could I please speak to you", said Cina and I nod my answer. We distanced ourselves from the rest of the skaters who slowly started to leave.

When we finally face to face Cina anxiously rubbed his hands together and he could hold my gaze.

-"What's wrong Cina?", I asked him.

-"I-I",he stuttered awkwardly and finally sighed heavily. "I need to get you off the team Elsa"

The news was like a cold slap on my face. Those many years of hard work were finally paying off. I was going to skate with the professionals. This was my one time opportunity. This was my dream, it was all my life. Cina knew me for more than four years. He knows how much this means to me. Why would he do that?

-"I-I don't understand. You're firing me?", I stuttered feeling confused and frustrated.

-"Please you have to understand. The orders came from the superiors. I tried convincing them to let you do the competition but nothing got to them as if a gun was held to their heads if they agreed. You know I would try anything to get you back", explained Cina with a desperate voice.

-"But without this I won't be able to perform the Legend of the Snow queen…".

-"I know what that means to you Elsa. I really do. I'm sorry."

I slowly nod. Tears started to blur my vision. The four season tournament was not only going to be another stage to pass for me but it will also be the only way I could achieve my dream of performing "The legend of the Sow Queen" on ice. This tale was my mothers and my favorite one. She used to read it to me every night. The tale in itself was beautiful but with my mother's voice it felt so real. When she died this voice, this part of the real faded. Something was missing. So I promise myself to combine the two things I love the most in this world. And I felt so overjoyed when I heard that a producer of the ice-skating Snow Queen was coming to assist at our performances and maybe choose the next Snow Queen. But now everything I ever did was crumbling down and fading.

-"I just hope they had a real reason to do it", I mumbled to myself.

-"They said they couldn't let a pregnant woman on the ice".

At his words my blood froze and all I could see was red. I left Cina alone in the stadium and stormed out slamming the metallic door. He was going to hear me this Billionaire asshole.


	9. Chapter eight:And there is no other way

I couldn't control myself anymore. My knuckles were already turning white as I was angrily holding the steering wheel. I wanted his head on a silver plate. I ignored the speed limit and brutally parked on the side of the road. I opened the door and quickly got out of the car and turned to face it.

At the other side of the rode stood a huge glass building, which was over powering most of the other buildings in the city. I could swear it was the tallest skyscraper I had ever seen, just as powerful and as important as its owner, _Jack Frost_.

Shaking in anger I crossed the road and marched up the white marble stairs. At the top I stood right in front of a glass door hold by a doorman as people went in or went out. He greeted me with a smile and I walked in. Suddenly I felt like I was entering a whole different world. The floor was made from the finest and whitest marble ever as small and delicate patterns where engraved in it. A huge chandelier was hung up in on the ceiling. The pieces of glass hanging on it glittered under the sun rays. People in expensive suits walked around talking to each other, entering or leaving the building. I realized that I just entered the _upper class_ world.

My body tensed at the sudden realization. I really didn't know what I was going up against but the anger was stronger than the fear. I wanted him to know _who_ he was going against. I wasn't someone who would give up or give in to anyone or anything and I was going to show him.

I angrily paced towards the reception. A blonde girl was talking to someone over the phone. When she saw me approach she excused the person on the phone and turned towards me with a full on white smile.

-"May I help you madam?", she asked me with her smile still stuck on her face.

-"I'd like to see Mr. Frost", I asked as politely as I could despite the fact that I was boiling inside.

-"Would you like me to arrange a meeting for you?", she asked opening a red book before looking into it.

-"No I want to see him now". This was really getting on my nerves. Her head rose up again and she smiled but this time it was kind of apologetic.

-"I am sorry but Mr. Frost is occupied right now. I suggest you arrange a meeting." She quickly opened the book again and searched in it, "Mrs. Frost will be free tomorrow night at 9 pm at the blue lagoon. Please write your address and name on the book."

My blood suddenly gushed inside my veins sending an angry shiver through my body. The page of the book was covered in nicknames such as: Lolita, Sweetie or Satisfier. Was she taking me for a whore? I raised my hand and slammed it against the book. She screeched and tried to lean back but I grabbed her collar, pulling her closer to my face.

-"Listen to me. I want to see Frost right now or I'll do everything to get you fired", I screamed uncontrollably.

The lady's face turned white as she called for security. I growled and dropped her back on the seat as I saw two men approach. They had matching uniforms and small name tags with 'Security' underneath. I watched as they walked over towards me but I wasn't going to let them take me that easily.

-"May I please know what is the cause of this disturbance?", said a calm but unhappy voice behind the two men who immediately moved away.

A man reaching his fifties in a black suit slowly walked towards us. His thin and almost grey hair was carefully brushed on the right side of his head. The beard around his mouth was perfectly cut and his suit didn't have one single wrinkle on it. His aura sent of a wave of importance. He must be a high leveled employee.

-"We have been reported an aggression on a reception employee at the ground 0.", said one of the men named which name tag gave him the name of Eric. The man looked at me with his pale blue eyes.

-"I understand. Please speak out your name Madam."

I carefully looked at the man and slowly spoke out.

-"Elsa of Arrendale".

The man nod and his eyes shifted back to the security guards.

-"You are dismissed. I will be taking care of this matter alone from now on", he said before waiting for them to walk away, "Serena please call one of the hostess to come and pick up Miss. Elsa of Arrendale"

The blond girl still shaken by my actions managed to give him a nod and grabbed the phone.

-"Someone will come to fetch you and bring you to Mr. Frost. Have a nice day Miss Elsa", said the man with a nod before turning around. He walked away and joined a group of men in suits.

-"Miss Elsa?", asked a small voice behind me. I turned around and saw a red headed girl with big blue eyes. She wore a hostess uniform with a name tag one it giving her the name Ariel. She smiled at me and gestured me to follow her. I did as she said and she brought me to the elevator. We got in and she pressed the button of the 5th floor. It didn't take long before we got there but when the doors opened all we could see was a sea of desks.

Ariel walked out of the elevator and straight towards the next one, just in front at the end of the alley. I followed her but my eyes couldn't stop gazing at the people working. When I finally made it at the end Ariel was already waiting for me in the elevator. I got in and she pressed the button of the top floor. After a few seconds the door opened but this time there was only one alley and a door at the end.

Ariel went out first and led the way. When she arrived in front of the door she turned the handle and opened letting me go inside first.

There was nobody in the room.

-" will be here shortly. Please wait here for him", she said before closing the door, leaving me alone in the office.

I looked around and came to the conclusion that frost had more space than he needed however his large furniture did take quite a lot of space. Almost everything was black, grey or white but the most amazing thing in this room was the windows or rather the huge window viewing more than half the city. I couldn't help but get closer to it and watch every inch of the city.

-"Elsa what gives me the pleasure?", said suddenly a voice behind my back. I quickly turned around and faced the Asshole.

-"Oh you know exactly what it is", I spit out at him while murderous thoughts crossed my mind. I slowly walked back to the front of his desk as he sat down on his chair.

-"Really and what may that be?", he said with a sly smile on his face that I really wanted to smack away.

-"The downfall of my skating career you asshole", I screamed out slamming my hands on his desk. He raised his head towards me and made a surprised face.

-"Oh that. I had every right to report a skating pregnant woman. Do you know how dangerous that is? They will keep you off the team unless I sponsor you", he said with a sigh.

-"Sponsor me? No freaking way. I won't let you black mail me. I will find a solution one way or another", I growled at him while sending death glares but he just chuckled.

-"This isn't black mailing sweet-heart it's called business", he stated while taking out a letter from is suit and handing it to me, "and I have also bought your house. You have 24 hours to leave".

-"You did what?!", I screamed out in rage as he continued to smile like the arrogant asshole he was.

-"Let's just say the owner didn't think twice when I proposed to pay double price for his house", answered Jack sending my soul into a deep slumber. He really did have the power make my life miserable. I really didn't want to admit it but I hadn't too much of an option.

-"I'll be going now. It was nice seeing you though". He then said while standing up. He walked towards the door but as he was about to turn the handle I spoke out.

-"Fine", I painfully breathed out, "what do you want?"

A wide smile grew on his face as he backed away from the door and towards me. I could feel him getting closer and as we were only inches apart he grabbed my chin and lifted it up so our eyes could meet.

-"I want you to live with me during your pregnancy and after that you will do as you wish but I want a shared parental guard", he commanded as his breath caressed my lips. I wanted to oppose but he beat me to it. "and there is no other way".


End file.
